Morning class, I'm Mr Holmes
by JimMoriarty18
Summary: Kiera Nightingale is 15 and in year ten. Her life changes rapidly once she meets her new teachers, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson.


**Ok, well this is a sort of pilot (because I have two stories on the go right now). Just to see what people think of it. Please, review because I want to know whether this story is worth it :)**

* * *

Kiera sat at the back of the lab, spinning her pencil between her fingers. The new teacher was late and she was bored. Not that she particularly enjoyed science; the other children just drove her up the wall with their constant _screaming_! She watched the ticking clock. The newbie wasn't that late – only fifteen minutes – one time the supply teacher took half an hour before he arrived and the lesson was rubbish anyway. She sighed and lent her cheek against her palm and shut her eyes. Then she heard a clatter and realised that another pupil had knocked her open pencil case on to the floor whilst doing a rain dance or whatever it was meant to be.

Kiera flopped out of her seat, reluctantly and started to pick up her scattered equipment, steering clear of other people's feet. But then something strange happened, everyone seemed to fall silent. Kiera realised that the new teacher had arrived.

She could only see his feet from where she crouched. She could also see his coat that was draped almost down to his ankles. His walk was graceful as he made for his desk and his magnificent coat swished like a curtain. She stood up to see the face of the man who had reduced the class to a graveyard.

He was young, probably in his thirties and had an awful lot of curly, dark hair. His face was angular but flawless. Kiera loved the way he wore the coat – with the collars sticking up. It looked cool. She knew it was wrong to judge people by their looks but she was certain that he would be amazing!

"Good morning class." He greeted, pulling off his navy scarf. "I'm Mr. Holmes." Whilst he took off his coat, the class filed back into their seats. Kiera smiled and suppressed a giggle. This man was magic!

Throughout the lesson, Kiera had to bite onto her lip. Mr. Holmes was funny – he kept on rolling his eyes at people and scolding them for ignorance. He refused to answer most questions because, apparently, the answers were "obvious". This, _this_ is the way that class should be taught.

Kiera was trying her hardest to impress Mr. Holmes. She was one of the only people he hadn't insulted yet. He'd even insulted Mrs. Chambers who was the head of science and very scary, she grimaced at him and left without answering back.

"That's very good, Kiera." A voice mumbled.

She jumped. She hadn't noticed that Mr. Holmes was bending over her shoulder, reading her work.

"Umm… thank you, Sir." she stuttered in shock. She had never expected praise – especially not from him.

"Really good for someone in your situation. That's wrong." he pointed to where she had written "mg" he crossed it out and replaced it with "Mg". "And that."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kiera thought she did know what he meant but how did he know?

"Always start an element abbreviation with a capitol," he informed her. "You should know that, but then you're not the sharpest tool in the box." Kiera frowned.

"How did you know about my mum? Did someone tell you?"

"I didn't know. I noticed." He snapped, like he's said it a thousand times before.

* * *

The next lesson was PE. Everyone was milling around, pushing and shoving. They all talked at, what seemed to Kiera, the tops of their voices. There was a new teacher for PE too. She watched as he came out into the yard with the register pinned to a clip board. The first thing Kiera noticed about him was that he was short, but then most PE teachers are. He looked like he was in his early forties because of his wrinkles, though his face was kind. He wore a blue football kit _(great, football)_ and a pair of black trainers. His hair was an unfathomable colour (gingery-browny-blond) on which grey hairs had begun to sprout. Kiera wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Can everyone make a line, please?" he asked, everyone ignored him. Kiera felt a little bit sorry for him, it's always the shy teachers that everyone misbehaves for. "Quieten down,"

No one quietened down. Instead they carried on making fools of themselves. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"ATTENTION!" he bellowed. Kiera jumped. That was… unexpected… Silence slithered across the yard and a couple of birds took off. Even the other teachers for other classes looked shocked. He smiled, triumphantly. "Thank you. I'm Dr. Watson-"

"But you're a PE teacher!" a brave kid yelled.

"I am." he informed us. "But I am also an army doctor." He looked down at the register. "Danielle?"

"Here, Sir."

* * *

_There was something new about Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson._ Kiera kept on thinking whilst she tucked her five year old brother in bed. She felt like they were there for some sort of reason, or perhaps she was just going insane.

She tried to think of something else but she just couldn't.

Something was going to happen.

Something to do with the man who had just broken into the house…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Kiera is meant to be in year 10 so I may get some parts about school wrong - I'm year 8. But yeah! It doesn't matter much :) **


End file.
